roelfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of China-Nanking Air Force fighters
Republic of China-Nanking Air Force fighters Hongdu J-5 In the late 1940s the Republic of China-Nanking Air Force main fighter fleet consisted out of Japanese build and supplied Mitsubishi Ki-83 and Nakajima Ki-84 single piston-engine fighters. A solution was sought to replace them with a Chinese-Nanking produced fighter. In 1948 the Empire of Japan allow the Republic of China-Nanking to produce the Kawasaki Ki-100 single piston-engine fighter. This resulted in the Hongdu J-5 which first flew in 1949 and enter into production in 1951. Production of the J-5 ended in 1959 with more than 1,000 having been produced. Hongdu J-6 The J-6 is the Chinese-Nanking version of the Japanese Nakajima Ki-201 jet fighter. The Republic of China-Nanking obtained plans for the Nakajima Ki-201 jet fighter in 1952, along with two completed pattern aircraft, 15 knockdown kits, and parts for ten aircraft. The first Chinese-Nanking built Ki-201 produced by the Hongdu Aircraft Manufacturing Corporation, performed its initial flight in July 1953. In response to the Republic of China-Nanking Air Force demand for a tactical reconnaissance aircraft, Hongdu Aircraft Manufacturing Corporation converted some J-6 fighters into the reconnaissance aircraft in 1967. These J-6s had their fuselage cannons removed and replaced by a camera compartment for low- to medium-altitude day/night reconnaissance role. In 1971, Hongdu produced a dedicated reconnaissance aircraft designated JZ-6 based on the J-6 design. The Republic of China-Nanking also built a two-seat trainer version of the Hongdu J-6, designated the Chengdu JJ-6, from 1955 onwards. The Shenyang J-6 remained in production until the early 1970s. As of 1982 the J-6 while being slowly being replaced by the J-8 still together with the J-7 forms the bulk of the fighter aircraft in service with the Republic of China-Nanking Air Force. Hongdu J-6 Series J-6: (Jianjiji – fighter) Chinese-Nanking designation of Japanese Nakajima Ki-201 single-seat jet fighter. J-6-I (modified): interceptor armed with two PL-1 (PL short for Pili, meaning thunderbolt) beam-riding air-to-air missiles. JZ-6: (Jianjiji Zhenchaji-reconnaissance fighter) dedicated reconnaissance version with fuselage camera pack replacing cannon. JJ-6 (Jianjiji Jiaolianji- two-seat fighter-trainer) Hongdu J-7 The J-7 is the Chinese-Nanking version of the Japanese Nakajima Ki-202, which was introduced in 1952. The first production variant J-7 entered service with the Republic of China-Nanking Air Force in the early 1960s as an interceptor fighter, with other variants for training and reconnaissance roles introduced soon after. Over 1,000 examples of various variants have been built as of 1982 with production still ongoing. The Empire of Japan agreed to help China-Nanking build the Nakajima Ki-202 locally under license in the late 1950s. Hongdu Aircraft Manufacturing Corporation began to develop the Chinese-Nanking version known as DongFeng-3 in 1957. The aircraft flew for the first time in September 1959. The initial batch production variant of the DongFeng-3 was rejected by the Republic of China-Nanking Air Force due to serious quality flaws. As a result, Shenyang redesigned a new model based on the Nakajima Ki-202-II in 1961. The revised variant finally entered operational service with the Republic of China-Nanking Air Force in September 1964 and was designated J-7. The batch production of the basic variant J-7 began in the early 1960s. As well as serving with the Republic of China-Nanking Air Force, the fighter was also exported to Greater East Asia alliance nations like the State of Manchuria, Empire of Vietnam and the Kingdom of Cambodia. Additional to the fighter variants, the J-7 has also developed reconnaissance variant JZ-7 and the two-seat fighter-trainer JJ-7. As of 1982 the J-7 together with the J-8 and the J-6 form the bulk of the fighter aircraft in service with the Republic of China-Nanking Air Force. Hongdu J-7 Series J-7: Chinese Nanking designation of Japanese Nakajima Ki-202 single-seat fighter. J-7-I: aircraft up-graded to carry two PL-2 (Pi Li - Thunderbolt) Infra-Red homing Air to Air Missiles. JZ-7: (Jianjiji Zhenchaji - reconnaissance fighter) JJ-7 (Jianjiji Jiaolianji - two-seat fighter-trainer) Hongdu J-8 In 1969 the Republic of China-Nanking Air Force requested an aircraft from Hongdu Aircraft Manufacturing Corporation to develop a fighter/interceptor which would be able to combat high altitude threats such as the Boeing B-50 Superfortress, F-105 Thunderchief fighter-bomber and Lockheed U-2 spy plane that were used by the United States Air Force during their involvement in the China War as neither the Hongdu J-6 or Hongdu J-7 where capable of doing so. The prototype took its maiden flight in 1971 and began production in 1977 and entered service in 1979. Hongdu J-8 Series J-8: First flew on July 5th 1969. Initial day fighter variant, resembles an enlarged Hongdu J-7. Equipped with 2 turbojet engines, ranging radar, 2 x Type 30-I 30mm cannon (200 rounds each),. J-8-II: First flew in 1981. Improved all-weather version with new fire-control radar (40 km range), twin-barrel Type 23-III 23 mm cannon, & up to 4 PL-1 ore PL-2 air to air missiles or rockets/bombs.